1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the treatment of dermal scars, keloids, wounds and abrasions and, more particularly, to the application of silicone sheeting or silicone gel to dermal scars, keloids, wounds and abrasions for treatment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the medical field to use silicone elastomer materials (hereinafter referred to as "silicone") for the treatment of dermal scars and keloids. Silicone is known to soften scar tissue and improve the cosmetic as well as functional aspects of dermal scars and keloids. In addition, recent research indicates that certain silicone compounds promote wound healing and decrease scarring. Although the biological mechanism for the therapeutic aspects of silicone when applied to the skin is not completely understood, it is known in the art that the therapeutic benefits are derived independently of the pressure applied to the scar surface.
One prior art device that has made use of the beneficial aspects of silicone when applied to the skin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,560 to Dillon. The Dillon patent discloses silicone thermoplastic sheeting for scar treatment. In particular, the Dillon patent discloses a composite structure that includes a surface layer of silicone elastomeric material applied to one side of a thermoplastic splinting material. The splinting material is shaped to fit the geometric form of the skin of the patient so that the surface layer of silicone is in uniform contact with the skin of the patient. The resulting silicone thermoplastic sheeting is in the form of a hard thermoplastic splint having the surface layer of silicone on one side and is intended to be repeatedly applied to the skin of the patient. The silicone thermoplastic sheeting material disclosed by the Dillon patent is not very user-friendly because of its hard form. The silicone thermoplastic sheeting material cannot be worn, typically, when the patient engages in ordinary daily activities because of its immobilizing nature.
Other scar management products are known to exist in the marketplace. These devices use various applications to affix silicone sheets and silicone gels to the skin of the patient to treat relatively large surface areas where scarring may be present. Typically, these devices use netting or "Ace" type elastic bandages/harnesses to hold the silicone sheet or gel in place. Consequently, these commercially available devices are not suitable for treating small cuts and are not very user-friendly. The present invention makes use of the beneficial aspects of silicone when applied to the skin but in a user-friendly form that can remain on the skin of the patient while the patient engages in ordinary daily activities. The present invention is particularly suitable for use by children and other active persons.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly adhesive bandage for the treatment of small or localized dermal scars or keloids that can be worn by a patient while engaging in ordinary daily activities.